It is generally known to utilize various types of air jets to interlace and/or texture one or more ends of multifilament yarn. These known types of air jets are provided with an elongate housing which is of substantially the same diameter throughout the length from the entrance to the exit end so that the exit end is flat. As the yarn and pressurized air leaves the exit orifice of this type air jet, the ambient air surrounding the exit end of the jet is drawn inwardly around the flat exit end of the jet and forms a circular area of low pressure around and adjacent the exit orifice. This low pressure area surrounding the exit orifice tends to open up and separate the filaments of the yarn leaving the air jet so that a large quantity of air must be supplied to the air jet to achieve the desired amount of interlacing or texturing of the yarn.
It is also known to utilize various types of baffles adjacent the exit end of an air jet to permit increased texturing speeds and to enhance the crimps, curls and loops imparted to the yarn in the turbulence chamber of the air jet. These baffles are adapted to be engaged by and deflect the yarn as well as the air leaving the exit orifice of the air jet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,231 discloses and describes the advantages of the use of a cylindrical baffle positioned adjacent the exit orifice of a yarn texturing air jet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,116 discloses and describes the advantages of the use of a planar baffle positioned adjacent the exit orifice and including an opening through which the yarn passes. The baffles of both of these patents are disclosed in use with yarn texturing air jets which have flat exit ends of substantially the same diameter as the diameter of the elongate housing of the air jet.